Just 60 secs
by shin young rin
Summary: Story about ChanHun, Chanyeol x Sehun. Don't Like. Don't Read. Review if you mind


Cast : All EXO member

Rate : T

**Disclaimers : This fic is mine, but the characters are themselves.**

******WARNING : THIS JUST A FIC, IT DOESN'T MEAN WANT TO BE REAL**

-o0 Shin Young Rin 0o-

**Seoul, 10.00 AM**

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa semua orang berkumpul di sini?"

"Chanyeol-ah..."

"Umma, kenapa umma menangis?"

"Saengi..."

"Noona, uljima..."

"Adeul..."

"Appa...kenapa semuanya bersedih? Aku ada di sini..."

"Jadi kau memang belum menyadarinya" ujar seorang namja berpakaian serba hitam dengan membawa sebuah buku ditangannya

"Nuguya?" tanya Chanyeol pada namja tersebut

"Kris imnida, aku dikenal oleh orang-orang sepertimu sebagai _angel of death_" ujar Kris "Kau sebenarnya memang sudah ditakdirkan meninggal saat ini, namun kau masih belum bisa pergi ke dunia sana. Ada satu hal yang harus kau lakukan, dan kau harus menemukannya sendiri. Aku akan menjemputmu jika waktunya sudah tiba"

"Tapi..." belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kris sudah menghilang dari pandangannya

"Selalu saja seperti itu, _angel of death_ dengan sikap paling dingin yang pernah kutemui" ujar seorang namja manis berpakaian serba putih "Tapi aku heran, kenapa Suho hyung bisa betah bersamanya?"

"Kau...nugu?" tanya Chanyeol yang heran melihat namja lain yang kini berada di sampingnya

"Ah mianhae, D.O imnida. Di sini aku bertugas menemanimu untuk menemukan hal yang membuatmu tidak bisa pergi ke dunia sana" jelas D.O

"Apa kau seorang _angel of death_ juga? Kenapa pakaianmu berbeda?"

"Ani, aku adalah _angel_. _Angel_ _in training_ lebih tepatnya, kajja! Sebaiknya kau mulai mencari tahu hal yang harus kau selesaikan"

"Arraseo"

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya menatap semua keluarganya yang tengah berkumpul sembari berduka, ia juga bisa melihat teman-temannya yang datang untuk memberikan ucapan turut berduka kepada keluarganya. Ia tidak begitu ingat mengapa ia bisa menjadi seperti ini, namun ingatannya mulai kembali ketika ia melihat seorang namja manis yang sangat ia kenali tengah duduk sembari dipeluk oleh noonanya. Oh Sehun atau yang biasa dipanggil Sehun, seorang namja manis yang berusia dua tahun lebih muda darinya dan seseorang yang telah membuat hatinya menjadi lebih hangat dari biasanya. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arah Sehun, ia menatap lebih dekat wajah namja manis tersebut. Bisa ia lihat wajah manis dan putih bersih yang sangat ia sukai, ternoda oleh air mata yang mengalir deras dari black pearl eyes indah milik orang yang ia sayangi. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir, sayangnya ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena ia bukan berada di dunia yang sama lagi dengan orang yang ia sayangi.

"Hiks...mianhae hyung, mianhae..." gumam Sehun pelan

"Uljima Sehun-ah..."

"Mianhae, seandainya aku tidak melakukan hal itu hyung pasti..."

"Sehun-ah..."

"Ia tidak akan bisa mendengarmu, jadi percuma saja jika kau berbicara padanya" jelas D.O

"Arraseo..." angguk Chanyeol lemah "D.O-ah, apa mungkin hal yang belum terselesaikan berhubungan dengan orang-orang yang aku sayangi?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya padamu, itu adalah tugasmu untuk mengetahuinya"

"Hmh..."

-o0o-

**Oh Family's House, 12.00 PM**

"Hun-ah, uljima...matamu bisa bengkak kalau kau menangis terus" ujar namja berwajah cerah

"Benar yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun hyung, sudahlah jangan menangis lagi" ujar namja berkulit gelap yang duduk di sampingnya

"Arraseo, Kai-ie. Tapi tetap saja...Huwaaa!" Sehun menangis keras sembari memeluk Kai

"Uljima...uljima!" Kai mulai ikut menangis

"Aigoo...nae dongsaengdeul" Baekhyun merangkul keduanya

...

"Sehun-ah...melihatmu seperti ini, hanya membuat hatiku sakit" Chanyeol memegang dada kirinya

"Hiks...mengharukan..." D.O mengelap kedua air matanya

"D.O-ah kenapa kau malah ikut menangis juga?" Chanyeol menatap D.O heran

"Mianhae, aku terlalu terbawa suasana. Maklum aku kan masih _angel_ _in training_, jadi belum begitu bisa menahan emosiku" jelas D.O yang masih sesenggukkan

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napas pelan, ia tidak menyangka akan ditemani _angel_ seperti D.O yang mengaku masih _in training_. Memangnya sejak kapan _angel_ ada yang _training_? Sudah begitu _angel of death_ yang menanganinya juga bersikap sangat dingin. Sebaiknya lupakan saja tentang dua makhluk yang menanganinya, karena saat ini ia harus fokus terhadap Sehun. Namja manis yang sangat ia sayangi dan ia yakini bahwa ada hal yang berkaitan dengannya yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa pergi ke dunia barunya. Keyakinannya timbul ketika ia mulai ingat kembali saat ia meninggal, dan itu ketika ia sedang bersama dengan Sehun. Namun ia masih belum bisa menemukan apa hal yang menahannya, untuk itu ia pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sehun.

**Sehun's Room, 13.30 PM**

"Wajah tertidurmu damai sekali, setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada kau menangis" Chanyeol mengelus pelan kepala Sehun

"Chanyeol? Jadi yang kulihat memang kau" tegur seorang namja yang baru saja masuk

"Chen? Kau bisa melihatku? Tapi bagaimana mungkin?" Chanyeol segera menatap D.O

"Dia hanya bisa melihatmu..." jawab D.O sekenanya

"Ah...aku memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat roh manusia yang meninggal sedari kecil, ini memang tidak pernah kuberitahukan pada orang lain" jelas Chen "Aku sudah melihatmu sejak di pemakaman, tapi aku tidak yakin apakah itu benar kau"

"Jinjja? Kenapa kau tidak langsung menegurku?"

Bugh

"Babo...kalau ia menegurmu saat itu, semua orang akan mengiranya aneh" ujar D.O

"Benar juga ya...[mengelus lengan]" angguk Chanyeol yang mengerti "Chen, maukah kau membantuku?"

"Membantumu? Apa jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa kembali ke dunia sana karena masih ada hal yang belum kau selesaikan? Setidaknya itu yang kuketahui dari kakekku" tebak Chen

"Ne...dan sepertinya ini berkaitan dengan Sehun, aku sendiri tidak tahu apa itu"

"Arraseo, aku akan membantumu sebisaku. Jadi kau mau aku membantu dalam segi apa?"

"Bisakah kau menceritakan penyebab kenapa aku bisa meninggal? Aku tidak begitu ingat yang terjadi"

"Ok, aku akan menceritakannya sepengetahuanku"

Chen mulai menceritakan kepada Chanyeol tentang penyebab kematian yang ia ketahui, mulai dari ketika ia ditelepon oleh Baekhyun sampai akhirnya ia mendapat kabar tentang kematian Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri yang mendengarkan dengan serius, mulai mendapatkan kembali ingatan-ingatan pada saat-saat yang di ceritakan oleh Chen. Namun hal tersebut masih belum dapat membantunya menemukan hal yang ia cari, sepertinya ia harus berusaha lebih keras untuk dapat menemukannya. Sementara itu D.O sebagai _angel_ _in training_ yang menemani Chanyeol, kini sibuk berkeliling sembari melihat-lihat kamar milik Sehun. Pandangannya terhenti ketika ia melihat foto dua namja yang tengah tersenyum, ia yakin foto itu adalah foto Chanyeol dan Sehun. Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya pada foto tersebut, yaitu background yang sepertinya sangat ia kenali.

"Jadi aku meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan, saat aku menolong Sehun" Chanyeol beralih menatap Sehun

"Ne [mengangguk] gwenchana, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Baekhyun jika keadaannya seperti itu" ujar Chen menenangkan

"Aku masih belum bisa menemukan hal yang menahanku, seandainya aku bisa memutar waktu..."

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta temanmu agar membujuk namja manis kesayanganmu untuk memutar kejadian sebelum kau meninggal?" celetuk D.O

"Benar juga, tumben kau bicara benar D.O" Chanyeol memeluk D.O

"Memangnya sejak kapan aku tidak bicara benar?" gumam D.O pelan

"Chen! Bisakah kau membujuk Sehun untuk mengulang kejadian sebelum aku meninggal?"

"Um...itu agak sulit, kau baru saja meninggal dan itu bisa membuatnya menangis lagi" jelas Chen ragu "Aku juga tidak mau jadi sepertimu akibat kemarahan Baekhyun"

"Jebal...bilang saja ini permintaan dariku" pinta Chanyeol

"Kau tidak diijinkan untuk meminta bantuan seperti itu, kau tidak akan bisa pergi ke dunia sana jika kau melakukannya" tegur D.O

"Kalau begitu bilang saja kau ingin mengetahuinya secara jelas, Chen. Bagaimana? Kau mau membantuku kan?" harap Chanyeol

"Arraseo, aku akan mencoba membujuknya" Chen menghela napas pelan

"Gomawo!"

-o0o-

**Hongdae, 13.00 PM**

Chanyeol bersama D.O yang setia menemaninya berjalan tepat di samping Chen dan Tao yang tengah berjalan mengikuti Sehun, Kai, dan Baekhyun, hari ini ia akan mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian yang ia lakukan bersama Sehun kemarin. Sebenarnya ia agak ragu pada awalnya ini bisa dilakukan, namun ternyata Chen dapat membantunya dengan berhasil membujuk Sehun. Walaupun Sehun sendiri masih terlihat seperti mayat hidup karena rasa sedih yang belum hilang, terutama pandangan dari kedua matanya.

"Mianhae Hunnie, setidaknya ini kubutuhkan untuk menemukan hal yang harus kuselesaikan" gumam Chanyeol pelan

"Setidaknya kau bisa menikmati waktu ini. Karena setelah tugasmu selesai, kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi" D.O menepuk pundak Chanyeol "Kecuali dia juga sudah berada di dunia yang sama denganmu lagi"

"Umh...aku tahu itu"

Chanyeol pov

Aku bersandar di kursi yang diduduki oleh Chen, saat ini aku berada di sebuah restoran tempat dimana aku bertemu dengan Sehun kemarin. Aku sedikit mulai mengingat-ingat apa yang kulakukan di sini bersama Sehun, walaupun tidak semuanya bisa kuingat secara jelas. Aku memperhatikan Chen yang sedang berusaha untuk bertanya kepada Sehun, bisa kulihat yang lainnya juga membantu bertanya. Kulihat Sehun yang hanya menjawab sebatas yang ia tahu, sepertinya ia masih belum mau mengingat kejadian kemarin. Pandanganku terhenti pada sebuah kotak kecil yang dipegang oleh Sehun, sebuah kotak berwarna biru muda yang terlihat sangat familiar untukku. Mungkinkah itu...

"Chen, bisa kau tanyakan pada Sehun tentang kotak yang dipegangnya?" pintaku

"[mengangguk] Sehun-ah, boleh aku tahu tentang kotak yang kau pegang?" tanya Chen

"Ini...ini..." kulihat mata Sehun mulai berair

"Hun-ah...gwenchana, tidak perlu terburu-buru menjawabnya" Baekhyun mengelus punggung Sehun

"Ini...kemarin Chanyeol hyung yang memberikannya padaku, hyung bilang aku baru boleh membukanya saat kami berada di tempat favorit kami dekat sungai Han" jelas Sehun dengan suara parau

"Apa Channie hyung memberi sebuah sinyal padamu?" tanya Kai

"Sinyal?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya bingung

"Kai, jangan menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti" Tao mengacak rambut Kai pelan

"Sinyal ya...hum...Chen, bisa kita bicara berdua?"

"[mengangguk] ah...aku permisi ke toilet sebentar" Chen beranjak sembari memberi tanda padaku

Aku berjalan mengikuti Chen yang pergi ke arah toilet, aku berjalan sedikit cepat sembari mengikuti alur langkahnya. Ketika hampir sampai ke tempat tujuan aku berhenti di depan pintu ke toilet, karena Chen sudah masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam dan menutup pintunya. Ayolah bagaimana caranya aku bisa masuk seperti ini? Kemarin saja aku mengikuti Sehun dalam jarak dekat agar tidak tertinggal, aku kan tidak bisa menyentuh benda padat dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sebaiknya aku menunggu orang lain masuk ke dalam saja, atau aku minta bantuan D.O saja?

"Kenapa kau malah diam di sini?" tegur D.O yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sebelahku

"Aku tidak bisa masuk, kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa menyentuh benda padat?" jelasku

"Baru kali ini aku menemukan orang sudah meninggal yang unik sepertimu" D.O memasang wajah datar

"Waeyo? Memangnya ada yang salah?" tanyaku tidak mengerti

"Sekarang aku tanya padamu, kenapa kau tidak bisa memegang benda padat?"

"Karena aku sudah meninggal"

"Kalau kau memegang benda padat, apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Tentu saja tembus"

"Kalau tembus itu berarti?"

"Berarti aku tidak bisa memegangnya, tunggu...tidak bisa memegangnya?" aku menatap D.O sejenak "AAH! BABO YA! Kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang?"

"Sudah sebaiknya kau cepat masuk, temanmu sudah kelamaan menunggu di dalam"

"Arraseo, gomawo D.O-ah"

Chanyeol pov end

Chanyeol segera berjalan masuk ke dalam toilet atau lebih tepatnya menembus untuk masuk ke dalam, ia merasa heran sekaligus takjub ketika melakukannya. Bahkan ia malah melakukannya berulang kali untuk merasakannya kembali, ia juga mencoba untuk menembus beberapa orang yang kebetulan memang sedang ada di dalam toilet. Chen yang melihat tingkah Chanyeol, hanya bisa menggeleng pelan dan membiarkan temannya tersebut. Ia menunggu agar suasana sepi terlebih dahulu untuk menegur temannya tersebut, karena ia tidak mau ambil resiko dipanggil orang aneh oleh orang lain di sekitarnya.

"Kalau saja aku tahu bisa seperti ini, setidaknya aku kan bisa mengikuti Sehun saat ia mandi" gumam Chenyeol pelan "Astaga...kenapa pikiranku jadi melantur seperti ini sih?"

"Chanyeol-ah, gwenchana yo?" tegur Chen

"Gwenchana, ah ne mengenai kotak itu...sepertinya aku mulai mengingatnya. Tapi maksud dari sinyal itu apa?"

"Jangan bilang kau memberikan kotak itu tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu" Chen menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

"Ani, aku memberikan itu sebagai ucapan terima kasihku padanya. Lagipula aku sudah banyak merepotkannya" jelas Chanyeol

"Apakah hanya sebatas itu? Aku rasa kau memberikan kotak itu dengan maksud tertentu selain yang kau jelaskan padaku" Chen melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada

"Molla...tapi memang tujuan awalku memberikan kotak hadiah itu padanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih, dan..."

"Untuk mengucapkan perasaanmu sebenarnya pada Sehun kan?" potong Chen

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol menatap Chen tidak mengerti

"Kuberikan kau satu pertanyaan, apa Sehun bagimu?"

"Dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak melihatnya seperti itu" Chen beranjak "Aku akan meminta Sehun pergi ke tempat favorit kalian, aku rasa dengan begitu kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya"

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat sembari memikirkan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Chen, ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa temannya mengatakan hal tersebut. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toilet, pikirannya masih belum lepas dari pembicaraannya barusan. Namun ia segera tersadar ketika melihat Chen memberi tanda padanya bahwa mereka akan segera pergi, ia pun bergegas untuk menghampirinya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika D.O menahannya, ia pun memberi tanda balik kepada Chen kalau ia akan menyusul. Setelah memastikan Chen telah pergi bersama yang lainnya, ia segera membalikkan dirinya menghadap ke arah D.O yang masih menahannya.

"Kenapa kau menahanku? Aku kan harus mengikuti mereka" tanya Chanyeol

"Arraseo, tapi sebaiknya tidak usah terburu-buru. Ada hal yang harus kau perhatikan selain mereka, lihat!" D.O menunjuk ke salah satu meja

"Itu kan meja tempat Chen tadi, apa yang harus kuperhatikan?" Chanyeol menatap D.O

"Lihat baik-baik ke arah tempat yang diduduki oleh si baby siapa itu namanya?"

"Sehun"

"Ne, coba kau lihat lebih dekat" D.O mendorong tubuh Chanyeol

...

"Apa yang harus kuperhatikan di sini? Huh? Ini kan..." Chanyeol mencoba meraih kertas yang tergeletak di atas kursi

Sap

"Kertas milik siapa ini?" gumam seorang pelayan yang sedang membereskan meja

"Itu milik temanku, tadi ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya di sini" ujar seorang namja berwajah manis dengan senyuman lembut

"Ah mianhae silahkan diambil" sang pelayan menyerahkan kertas yang ia pegang dan beranjak pergi

"Luhan hyung, kenapa hyung berada di sini?" tanya D.O yang mengenal namja manis di depannya

"Aku ke sini untuk membantumu, karena kau pasti akan menemui kesulitan seperti ini" jelas Luhan

"Nuguya?" tanya Chanyeol pada D.O di sebelahnya

"Dia Luhan hyung, _angel_ seniorku. Dia bisa terlihat oleh manusia lain karena itu salah satu kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh _angel_ seperti kami, aku belum bisa melakukan itu karena aku masih dalam tahap _training_" jelas D.O panjang lebar

"Oh...arraseo, senang bertemu denganmu Luhan hyung" Chanyeol membungkuk sopan

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Channie. Ini, kau pasti penasaran dengan kertas ini" Luhan menggerakkan salah satu tangannya sebelum memberikan kertas pada Chanyeol

"Woaah hebat, aku jadi bisa menyentuhnya. Gomawo"

"Cheonman, sebaiknya kita pergi ke tempat teman-temanmu. Kau bisa membacanya nanti di sana" ujar Luhan "D.O-ah, kita lakukan bersama-sama"

"Arraseo hyung" D.O memegang tangan Chanyeol

Sing

-o0o-

**Some Place Near Han River, 17.00 PM**

Chanyeol duduk terdiam di salah satu tempat sembari membaca kertas yang ia temukan di restaurant, kedua matanya dengan teliti melihat kalimat-kalimat yang ada pada kertas tersebut. Ia mencoba mengerti tentang tulisan yang ada di dalamnya, sekaligus mengingat-ingat karena tulisan tersebut terasa familiar baginya. Chen yang berada di sampingnya hanya diam sembari menunggu, ia sama sekali tidak ingin menganggu. Selain itu karena saat ini ada Tao yang juga duduk bersamanya, ia tidak mau dongsaengnya merasa takut karena ia tahu dongsaengnya yang satu itu takut dengan hantu. Sementara itu D.O sang _angel_ _in training_ duduk mengawasi dari jauh bersama Luhan, sesekali ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun yang terdiam dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kasihan...dia terlalu terlarut dalam kesedihan" ujar D.O pelan

"Seperti itulah sifat manusia, apalagi jika berhubungan dengan orang yang ia sayangi. Tapi terkadang kita juga seperti itu, meskipun kita sudah bukan manusia lagi" Luhan membuka liontin miliknya "Aku jadi kangen sama nae Xiuminnie"

"Hyung..." D.O menghela napas pelan melihat tingkah Luhan 'Kenapa aku jadi kepikiran Lay hyung?'

"AAH!"

...

Bruk

"Chen hyung! Gwenchana yo? Kenapa hyung tiba-tiba jatuh?" tanya Tao heran sembari membantu Chen

"Gwenchana, aku hanya sedang tidak konsentrasi" jawab Chen sekedarnya

"Hah? Hyung tidak sakit kan?" Tao memegang kening Chen

"Aniyo, jangan dipikirkan tentang yang kukatakan tadi" Chen terkekeh pelan 'Dasar Chanyeol, sifatnya tidak pernah berubah'

...

Drap drap drap

"Luhan hyung! D.O-ah! Aku sudah tahu hal yang harus aku selesaikan" ujar Chanyeol senang "Aku harus mengatakan perasaanku pada Sehun-ah"

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan, aku harus membawamu ke dunia sana" ujar Kris yang tiba-tiba menampakkan dirinya

"Kris [hyung]" ujar Luhan dan D.O bersamaan

"Changkaman! Haruskah aku mengatakannya seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ne [mengangguk] cepat lakukan, aku tidak punya banyak waktu" jawab Kris sembari membuka buku hitam miliknya

"Tapi...tidak bisakah aku melakukannya dengan menampakkan diriku? Karena jika seperti ini..."

"Aku menolaknya. Jika kau melakukannya, kau hanya akan meninggalkan kesedihan yang panjang baginya" potong Kris

"Jebal...aku tahu resikonya akan seperti itu, tapi percuma saja jika aku melakukannya dalam keadan seperti ini" bujuk Chanyeol

"Aku tidak mene-" belum sempat Kris menyelesaikan kalimatnya seseorang sudah menyelanya

"Biarkan dia melakukannya, Kris. Dia sudah memutuskan" seorang namja berwajah lembut dengan pakaian serba putih datang menghampiri

"Mianhae Suho-ah, aku tetap tidak bisa mengijinkannya" Kris menatap Suho

"Ijinkan dia melakukannya" bujuk Suho

"Ani"

"Ijinkan dia"

"Ani"

"Ijinkan dia"

"Ani"

"Ano..."

Grab

"Kajja ikuti kami" D.O menarik tubuh Chanyeol

Luhan dan D.O membawa Chanyeol pergi menjauh dari Suho dan Kris, mereka melakukannya setelah namja berwajah lembut itu memberikan kode. Kedua _angel_ tersebut membawa Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Sehun, namun langkah mereka terhenti ketika melihat dua namja berpakaian serba hitam menghalangi jalan mereka. Luhan dan D.O saling menatap satu sama lain, berusaha mencari alasan agar bisa kabur dari kedua namja yang menghadang mereka. Karena akan sulit untuk bisa lolos dari kedua namja ini, secara mereka adalah dua _angel of death_ yang menarik perhatian mereka. Luhan menyuruh D.O untuk bergerak mundur, sedangkan ia maju untuk mengalihkan perhatian kedua _angel of death_ di depannya.

"Annyeong Xiuminnie, Lay-ah" Luhan memasang wajah _innocent _miliknya

"Tidak usah bersikap seperti itu, Luhannie. Aku tahu maksudmu" ujar Xiumin _angel of death_ dengan pipi chubby

"Hyung, sebaiknya hyung jangan melakukan ini. Ini melanggar aturan yang ada" Lay _angel of death_ berkulit putih susu mengingatkan

"Aku tahu itu, tapi jika aku memberikannya waktu sebentar tidak apa kan? Lagipula aku sudah pernah melakukannya" bujuk Luhan dengan tatapan memohon

"Arraseo, lakukan saja seperti yang kau mau asalkan itu tidak menjadi masalah nantinya" Xiumin menyerah

"Xiumin hyung!"

"Lay hyung, jebal..." D.O mengeluarkan jurus mata bulatnya

"Arraseo..." Lay menyerah juga pada akhirnya

"Kajja!" Luhan dan D.O berjalan melewati Xiumin dan Lay sambil tetap menggandeng Chanyeol

Drap drap drap

"Dengar Chanyeol-ah, aku dan D.O memberikanmu waktu sebentar untuk bisa terlihat. Jadi gunakan waktu itu dengan baik" ujar Luhan

"Gomawo, tapi berapa lama kalian bisa memberikan waktu untukku?"

"Kami hanya bisa memberikan waktu 30 detik, itu batas waktu aman" jelas D.O

"Tidak bisakah kalian memberikan waktu lebih dari itu? 60 detik saja, jebal...aku tidak akan meminta lebih dari itu" pinta Chanyeol

"Itu agak sulit, kami belum pernah melakukan sampai sejauh itu"

"Gwenchana D.O-ah, kita akan melakukannya bersama-sama" ujar Luhan menenangkan "Baiklah Chanyeol-ah, kami berikan kau waktu 60 detik untuk melakukan tugasmu"

Luhan mengangkat salah satu tangannya diikuti oleh D.O yang juga melakukannya, seketika cahaya putih mengelilingi tubuh Chanyeol. Sehun yang tengah duduk dengan pandangan kosong, terkejut ketika melihat Chanyeol yang muncul di hadapannya. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun, Kai, dan Tao, mereka semua terdiam tanpa berkata-kata. Berbeda dengan Chen yang terlihat tenang, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak begitu mengerti kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba bisa terlihat. Chanyeol yang merasa dirinya sudah bisa terlihat, segera melaksanakan tugas terakhirnya sebelum ia pergi ke dunia sana.

"Annyeong Sehun-ah, yorobun..." sapa Chanyeol

"Channie hyung..." gumam Sehun pelan sembari berjalan mendekat

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, jadi aku akan mengatakan yang harus kukatakan"

5 detik berlalu...

"Sehun-ah, mianhae hyung jadi membuatmu sedih. Hyung tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu, tapi sayangnya takdir berkata lain"

"Channie hyung..."

"Gomawo atas semua waktu yang telah kau habiskan bersamaku, hyung sangat senang bisa mengenalmu"

10 detik berlalu...

"Kau ingat kotak yang hyung berikan padamu? Itu adalah hadiah sebagai ucapan terima kasih hyung padamu, kau pasti ingat hyung memintamu untuk membukanya di tempat favorit kita. Jadi bisakah kau membukanya sekarang?"

Sehun mengangguk dan membuka kotak yang ia pegang "Ini...[memegang dua gelang gantungan berbentuk api dan pusaran angin]"

"Aku tahu mungkin itu agak aneh, tapi kupikir itu akan menggambarkan kita berdua"

"Ani hyung, aku menyukainya. Gomawo..." Sehun tersenyum lembut

"Syukurlah...ah ne, hyung belum pernah mengatakan ini padamu karena hyung selama ini hanya menganggapmu seperti dongsaeng hyung sendiri. Tapi..."

25 detik berlalu...

"Aku menyadari ada hal lain yang membuatku merasa kalau kau tidak hanya sekedar kuanggap sebagai dongsaengku sendiri, melainkan..."

"Hyungie..."

"Aku menganggapmu sebagai orang yang paling berharga untukku, selain keluarga dan teman-temanku"

"Channie hyung..."

40 detik berlalu...

"Sehun-ah..." Chanyeol mulai merasakan tubuhnya memudar

"Channie hyung..." kedua mata Sehun mulai berair

"Uljima...meskipun aku sudah tidak berada di sampingmu lagi, aku pasti akan mengawasimu dari jauh. Jadi jangan terlalu merasa sedih, selain itu masih banyak orang-orang yang setia bersamamu"

"Channie hyung...gajima..." Sehun berusaha menyentuh Chanyeol

"Sampai bertemu lagi Sehun-ah, tetaplah semangat untuk menjalani hidup"

"Gajima..."

5...

4...

"Annyeonghi gaseyo, Sehun-ah. Yeorobun, tolong jaga Sehun dengan baik"

3...

2...

1...

"Mianhae... Nan Jeongmal Saranghae... Sehun-ah"

Whoose

"Andwe...Chanyeol hyung!"

Sehun menangis dengan keras saat mendapati Chanyeol yang kini sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, ia meluapkan semua kesedihan yang ia pendam sedari tadi. Baekhyun dan Kai segera menghampiri Sehun dan memeluknya, mereka berdua juga terlihat menangis. Tao menunduk dan menangis dalam diam, sedangkan Chen hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Sebenarnya ia masih bisa melihat Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri sembari menatap sendu ke arah Sehun, namun lama kelamaan ia tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Ia yakin kini Chanyeol sudah pergi ke dunia sana, yaitu sebuah dunia tempat seorang manusia yang telah mengalami kematian.

"Setidaknya kau telah menyelesaikan tugas terakhirmu dan mengatakan perasaanmu padanya. Sampai bertemu lagi, Chanyeol-ah" gumam Chen pelan

-o0o-

[Skip Time]

**At Park, 10.00 PM**

Puk

"Sehun-ah, jangan melamun seperti itu" tegur seorang namja berkulit gelap

"Kai-ah, aniyo aku tidak melamun kok" elak Sehun

"Kalau kau tidak melamun, lalu namanya apa? Diam sejenak dan sibuk di dunia sendiri?" Kai melirik Sehun

"Itu kan sama saja..." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal

"Aigoo...jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, Chanyeol hyung pasti tidak suka melihatnya. Senyum Sehun-ah~" Kai memaksa Sehun untuk tersenyum dengan kedua jarinya

"Ne ne, aku tersenyum" Sehun tersenyum walaupun agak sedikit memaksa

"Pintar..." Kai menepuk pelan kepala Sehun "Kajja! Sebaiknya kita kembali, Baekhyun hyung pasti sudah menunggu kita"

"Ne...[berdiri] Chanyeol hyung, bogoshipo yo~. Saranghae yo~" gumam Sehun pelan sebelum akhirnya beranjak mengikuti Kai yang sudah berada cukup jauh di depannya

"Nado bogoshipo, nado saranghae. Sehun-ah"

"Huh?" Sehun membalikkan badannya dan melihat seorang namja berpakaian serba hitam memandangnya

"Sehun-ah! Palli!" panggil Kai dari jauh

"Ne hyung!"

Whoose

"Ukh! Huh? Kemana perginya namja tadi? Dan kenapa aku seperti mengenalnya?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak memikirkan hal yang ia lihat tadi, namun ia segera bergegas begitu mendengar Kai yang kembali memanggilnya. Dari sebuh tempat yang cukup jauh, seorang namja berpakaian serba hitam yang sempat dilihat oleh Sehun mengawasi dengan tenang. Ia mengawasi semua pergerakan Sehun, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya barang sedetik pun. Sebuah senyuman merekah di bibirnya, menandakan ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Aku senang melihatmu seperti ini, setidaknya kau sudah tidak bersedih lagi"

...

"Hiduplah dengan baik dan tenang, sampai waktu aku menjemputmu"

...

"My lovely person, Sehun-ah"

-The End-


End file.
